


D'aw and D'oh

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony notices something about Natasha's shirt. He starts to tease Clint, but the tables get turned on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'aw and D'oh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Tony/Pepper (+ any), "D'awwwwww!" "That was the most sarcastic Awwww, ever." "Sarcastic? Never!"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592594.html?thread=82793682#t82793682)_
> 
> I needed a bit of fluff. It was a draining day and then the restaurant messed up my favorite meal, and so... I decided to write some light fic as a pick-me-up.

* * *

“Oh, she's wearing your shirt. That is so adorable,” Tony said, looking over at Romanoff and then pointedly at Clint. That thing could only belong to Barton. No way Romanoff would have bought that for herself, and no one would be stupid enough to give it to her. This was clear evidence that the two of them were involved. Proof at last. “D'awwwwww!” 

“That was the most sarcastic 'Awwww,' ever,” Pepper said, shaking her head at him. 

“Sarcastic? Me?” Tony laughed. “Never!”

“You're just jealous,” Barton said, leaning back in his chair. “I don't see Potts wearing your shirt.”

Tony frowned. He looked over at Pepper. She shrugged. “Yours tend to smell. You might be a genius, but you seem somehow incapable of operating a washing machine.”

“I think that qualifies as a 'd'oh.'”


End file.
